


Lapis Takes Down Donald Trump

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Political RPF, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie Maheswaran 2026, Gen, That's it, doing the lords work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Trump runs for President (Lapis tries to assassinate him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis Takes Down Donald Trump

trump complains about immigrants, talks about a wall and generally promotes fascism (like a dick), Lapis takes out a water gun and fucking annihilates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it was good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Internet, No One Knows You're Donald Trump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842234) by Anonymous 




End file.
